


Nyaa boku no hou mite yo

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, Cat Ears, Hotels, M/M, Oral Sex, Phobias, Teasing, Touring
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23890243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Bien, lo pensé, Hikka. Creo que llegó el momento de curarte de tu fobia, ¿no? No lo habría pensado si no hubiera acabado siendo el gato por Pet Shop Love Motion, pero es como es. Eres afortunado que no tienes miedo de ratones, Chinen habría pensado en algo aún peor.”
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yaotome Hikaru





	Nyaa boku no hou mite yo

**Nyaa boku no hou mite yo**

**(Miau, mírame)**

Ni lo había pensado.

Había oído la canción, había reído con los demás, se había burlado de los cuatros de ellos, pero no le había dado mucha atención.

Aunque lo hubiera hecho, no había nada raro: el hecho que fuera un poco loco, no se lo habría dejado pensar dos veces.

Hikaru estaba solo en su habitación de hotel en Osaka. Yabu se había ido en algún lugar con Yuya y Daiki, y sabía qué cuando los tres de ellos estaban juntos, estaba probable que no iba a volver hasta muy tarde.

No le importaba, de todas formas; el concierto había agotado sus energías, pues no tenía planes sino quedarse en la cama y dormir dentro de diez minutos. Quince, como máximo.

Parecía, sin embargo, que alguien tuviera planes diferentes por él.

Cuando oyó llamar a la puerta gimió, y por un momento pensó que podía ignorarlo. Pero quienquiera estuviera al otro lado no parecía querer rendirse, y seguía llamando, poniéndolo nervioso, pues al final se puso en pie y fue a abrir.

“Hola, Hikka.” Kei le sonrió, una mano detrás la espalda y la otra que lo saludaba.

Hikaru estaba nervioso ya.

“Kei-chan:” dijo, harto. “¿Qué? Yabu está afuera con Yuya y Dai-chan.” se apresuró a decirle, esperando que Inoo buscara al mayor.

“Sí, lo sé. Por esto estoy aquí. Estoy solo en la habitación, tú estás solo aquí... no veo porque no deberíamos pasar una noche agradable juntos.”

Hikaru hizo una mueca, sospechoso.

“Depende de lo que entiendes con agradable, porque mis planes incluyen dormir, y no mucho más.”

Kei entró, la mano derecha todavía ocultada.

“Ves, quería poner un poco más de placer.” explicó, sentándose elegantemente en la cama.

Luego, finalmente, le mostró lo que estaba ocultando, e Hikaru gimió.

“¿En serio, Kei?” comentó, sarcástico.

El mayor le puso las orejas de gato, y la sonrisa en su cara se hizo maliciosa.

“Bien, lo pensé, Hikka. Creo que llegó el momento de curarte de tu fobia, ¿no? No lo habría pensado si no hubiera acabado siendo el gato por Pet Shop Love Motion, pero es como es. Eres afortunado que no tienes miedo de ratones, Chinen habría pensado en algo aún peor.” le dijo, cruzando las piernas.

Hikaru tragó, porque conocía a Kei hace realmente mucho tiempo, y podía imaginar de manera bastante exacta su plan.

“No me hace falta que cures ninguna fobia. Puedo seguir viviendo mi vida sin contactos con gatos, estoy bien así.” protestó débilmente.

¿Qué sentido tenía? No podía recordar ni una vez cuando Kei no hubiera tenido éxito de hacer lo que quería.

“Eres un hombre sabio, Hikka. No tienes miedo de las alturas, no tienes miedo de las montañas rusas, ni de algo como fantasmas y espíritus...”

“¿Ves? Por ejemplo, Yama-chan, acabaste de describir a él. ¿Por qué no te pones una sábana encima, finges de ser un fantasma y vas a ayudar a él?” lo interrumpió Hikaru, manteniéndose a distancia de seguridad de la cama.

Algo que resultó inútil, dado que Kei se puso en pie, caminando lentamente hacia él, el peligro de la seducción claro en todos sus movimientos. E Hikaru, como resultado, estaba tan asustado como excitado.

“Porque Yama-chan no es divertido como a ti.” explicó, acariciándole el pecho con un dedo.

“Tienes una idea rara de lo que es divertido, Kei.”

El mayor se echó a reír, por el momento perdiendo toda lascivia.

“Anda ya, Hikka. Encuentra a alguien que no piense que el sexo sea divertido.” le dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza.

“Y tu encuentra a alguien que tenga miedo de los gatos que piense que sea divertido tener sexo con uno de sus mejores amigos mientras lleva orejas de gato.” contestó Hikaru, con una mueca. “Olvídalo. Es demasiado raro, Kei.”

Inoo bufó, pero no pareció perder su confianza.

“¿Vas a acostarte conmigo si me quito las orejas?” sugirió.

“¿Vas a quitarte las orejas?” preguntó en respuesta Hikaru porque, en serio. Lo conocía bien.

Kei rio, llevándose un dedo a los labios.

“Claro que no. Ahora, ¿vas a ser tan bueno de besarme, Hikka?”

Así. Hikaru estaba asombrado. Pensaba de poder entrar de la puerta, contarle alguna tontería sobre curar su fobia, y de esa manera él debería haberle...

Medio segundo más tarde le estaba besando.

Kei gimió satisfecho en el beso, mientras la lengua del menor le acariciaba los labios, empujando entre de esos y encontrando la suya, las manos en sus caderas, tocándolo bajo la camiseta.

“Eres demasiado gentil, Hikka. Nadie confía bastante en ti.” murmuró contra sus labios.

“Y tú eres demasiado una puta, Kei. Todos lo reconocen.” contestó, empujándolo a la cama y metiéndose encima a él.

“Sabes...” dijo Kei, mirando la cama a lado de la de Hikaru, mientras ambos se liberaban rápidamente de la ropa. “Tendría aún más efecto si tuviéramos sexo en la cama de Yabu. Dado que estamos ya lidiando con tabús.”

Hikaru puso una expresión horrorizada, y sacudió vigorosamente la cabeza.

“Como el infierno. Esa es una fobia que no estoy listo a curar. Y tampoco él.” rechazó, volviendo a besarlo, cortando de raíz otras sugerencias.

Unos minutos después se alejó otra vez, suspirando y mirándolo.

“Oye, Kei, sé qué era un pretexto y todo, y que es tonto, pero...” hesitó.

Kei hizo una sonrisita, y las manos fueron a las orejas, acariciándolas.

“¿Pero te molestan realmente?” preguntó, burlándose un poco de él.

Hikaru asintió, frunciendo la nariz.

“Me dan cosa. No sé si es por el contexto o porque son realísticas, pero es así.”

Kei puso la mirada en blanco y se sentó, empujándolo para que se tumbara en el colchón.

“No voy a quitármelas. Vale, quería tener sexo y quería ser divertido, pero ahora no voy a pasar por alto. Tratamos realmente de curarla, un paso a la vez.” dijo.

Y menos de diez segundos después todo lo que Hikaru podía ver era un par de orejas de gato que se movían arriba y abajo en su erección, y probablemente era lo más raro que le hubiera ocurrido en la vida. Y eso, siendo un Johnny, era considerable.

“Kei...” dijo, un poco para quejarse y un poco para animarle, tratando de convencerse de llevar una mano a su cabeza, dado que el menor se estaba moviendo demasiado despacio, en su opinión.

Inoo se levantó y le miró con un aire tan fingidamente inocente en la cara que, si Hikaru no hubiera sido tan débil, le habría ya echado de la habitación.

“Te diré algo: yo voy a ponerte la boca alrededor, pero no voy a moverme. Si quieres algo, deberás tomarlo solo.”

E hizo así; y se Hikaru había esperado de encontrar una alternativa, su plan fue pronto arruinado cuando el mayor le puso las manos en las caderas, impidiéndole de moverlas.

Era tortura. Pura tortura.

Sentía la boca de Kei, tan _caliente_ , y mojada, y cómoda, y sólo quería...

Con una mueca, bajó la mano, hasta que llegó al pelo de Inoo.

Esas jodidas orejas estaban absolutamente en medio, no podía tenerlo sin tocarlas.

Pues cerró los ojos, tratando de concentrarse sólo en Kei, y empezó a moverle la cabeza; trató de tener un ritmo bastante brutal, esperando de vengarse, pero el menor no pareció ser molestado, e hizo todo para guardar la mandíbula suelta y seguir los movimientos de Hikaru como podía.

“Kei...” murmuró Yaotome después de un poco de tiempo, dejando de mover la mano, dejando finalmente esa cosa infernal de manera que Kei pudiera levantar la cabeza. “Creía que quisieras tener sexo.” le dijo, tratando de mascarar su vergüenza frente a cuanto le estuviera gustando. Inoo sonrió, asintiendo.

“Lo siento. Tiendo a dejarme llevar.” se acarició las orejas, lascivo. “Y veo que tú también de distraes fácilmente.”

No perdió tiempo y le montó a horcajadas, desplazándole la mano cuando el menor trató de llevarla a su abertura.

“No te preocupes. Lo hice solo mientras estaba en la ducha.” admitió, e Hikaru se salió los ojos, llevando de todas formas la mano entre sus nalgas, como si quisiera asegurarse que estuviera diciendo la verdad.

Y estaba así.

“Eres increíblemente seguro de tus habilidades de seducción, ¿verdad?” se burló de él. “¿Qué? ¿Estaba seguro que me habría rendido o tenías en programa de buscar en otra parte si te hubiera rechazado? ¿Soy la primera puerta donde llamaste?”

Kei hizo una sonrisita, para nada ofendido por la insinuación. Llevó la cabeza al cuello del menor, mordiéndole la garganta.

“No fue así. Sólo me estaba divirtiendo un poco a solas, y luego pensé que no era necesario, dado que tengo un amigo maravilloso aquí.” murmuró contra su piel, moviendo las caderas contra su erección, disfrutando el gemido de Hikaru. “No me habría dado problemas acabar solo, si me hubieras dicho que no. Pero esperaba que no lo hicieras.” le dijo, sonriendo y levantándose. “Pues, vamos a hacer así: voy a montarte, tú vas a dármelo y vas a tener los ojos abierto todo el tiempo.” le cogió la mano, llevándola a las orejas y riendo cuando lo vio hacer una mueca. “No olvidemos el objetivo real.”

Hikaru le cogió las caderas, fuerte, empujando arriba para que sintiera su erección.

“Claro.” siseó. “Puedo imaginarte, en la ducha, con los dedos dentro que te abren mientras piensas en mi polla dentro de ti, y mientras tanto te concentras en cuanto sea importante que no tenga miedo de los gatos.” se burló de él, y Kei ni tuvo éxito de sonreír, no con la manera como sentía a Yaotome contra de sí.

Llevó una mano detrás, tomando con determinación su sexo y tocándolo unos instantes, antes de levantarse en las rodillas y llevarlo contra de sí. Se sentó encima, despacio cuando le concedía la gana que tenía, y cuando fue enteramente dentro echó la cabeza atrás, suspirado.

“Dios, estoy tan feliz que tengas miedo de los gatos, Hikka.” murmuró. “Es tan bueno.”

“Tampoco tú eres mal.” tuvo éxito de decir el menor, rechinando los dientes. “Pensaba que hubieras dicho que tengo que mirar. Sería bueno si hicieras lo mismo.” dijo entonces.

Kei sonrió y asintió, y luego empezó a moverse.

Hikaru se sentó y se desplazó atrás, apoyando la espalda contra la pared y teniendo a Kei en su regazo, concediéndose más espacio de maniobra; cada vez que el mayor se levantaba empujaba dentro de él, fuerte, determinado a no dejarle enteramente el control.

Y Kei, por una vez, no se quejó, y lo tomó con gusto, manteniendo un ritmo brutal que parecía bueno por ambos.

“Hikaru...” murmuró después de unos minutos, el movimiento de las caderas más errático ahora, señal que se estaba acercando a su límite.

“Dado que te gusta tanto tocarte, no creo que debería entrometerme. _Gatito_.” le dijo Yaotome, empujando arriba y oyendo a Kei gemir en alta voz, mientras la mano corría a su erección sin protestar, empezando a tocarse rápidamente.

“Soy yo que vine aquí para hacerme follar con estas jodidas orejas, y tienes éxito de ser tú el pervertido. Es sorprendente, Hikka.” dijo, la voz rota por un grito cuando Hikaru dio un empujón bastante fuerte contra el punto correcto. “Allí, Hikka. Allí, dámelo, anda. Estoy muy cerca.” pidió, extendiéndose adelante para apoyar la frente contra la suya, ofreciéndose de manera mejor al sexo del menor, que alcanzó aún más hondo dentro de él, haciéndole llegar al orgasmo.

Hikaru no le concedió tiempo de recuperarse y continuó a moverse dentro de él lo más duro y lo más rápido posible, y cuando fue cerca llevó una mano a su cabeza y le tiró el pelo, sin preocuparse de cuanto fueran espeluznantes esas malditas orejas; se corrió así, enterrado en el cuerpo de Kei, gimiendo en alta voz mientras se vaciaba dentro de él.

Siguió moviéndose un poco de tiempo, luego se desmayó contra la pared, echando la cabeza atrás y finalmente cerrando los ojos.

Kei no se desplazó, y se quedó sentando encima de él mientras todavía sentía el sexo de Hikaru dentro de sí, respirando pesadamente.

“Sabía qué tenía el hombre justo por el trabajo.” comentó, dándole un beso en el pecho.

“Feliz de haber sido de ayuda.” fue todo lo que pudo decir Yaotome.

“¿Y yo? ¿Ayudé?” preguntó Kei, sonriendo e indicando las orejas.

Hikaru sonrió también, llevando una mano a acariciar el pelaje, luego se las quitó y las ocultó bajo la almohada.

“Claro que no, Kei-chan. Ahora creo que tengo aún más miedo de los gatos y, además, me va a poner dura cada vez que cantaríais Pet Shop Love Motion. Resultado horrible.”

“Eres imposible.” dijo el mayor, cruzando los brazos.

“Pero, de todas formas, obtuviste parte de lo para que viniste, ¿no?” le provocó Hikaru, acariciándole la cadera con las yemas.

Kei lo pensó un poco, y cuando se giró a mirarlo tenía otra vez esa sonrisa traviesa en la cara.

“La parte mejor.” confirmó, e Hikaru esperó con sinceridad que significara que no iba a hacer algo así la vez siguiente que hubiera tenido ganas de tener sexo.

Sin embargo, conociendo al mayor, no lo esperaba ni un poco. 


End file.
